devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShinyAfro
Welcome Hi ShinyAfro, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:AltToggler.js page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 17:04, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Siderail Hey, Just wanted to let you know that I deleted Siderail since the same code is already in AddRailModule. AddRailModule has also been modified a lot from the original, partially on Staff request and partially for better support for other scripts. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 08:48, August 26, 2018 (UTC) : The script is appending the module to the sidebar, which when present. AddRailModule has protection against that. Staff couldn't have bothered to remove them all for that reason, so they just commented out the one on Dev until it was rewritten in hopes to cover these violations on most wikis. : It is true that Siderail is a lot more lightweight but that does not mean it is easier to use or that it works better or faster in any way. When site integrations from other scripts are inserted into AddRailModule's module, it will process them properly, unlike Siderail/other custom modules. AddRailModule's module also appends/prepends more consistently than modules in wiki-wide JS of other wikis. In the end, the end user is required to do the exact same thing - import the script and make the module template - but AddRailModule has several advantages over other implementations of such scripts. : -- Cube-shaped 10:34, August 26, 2018 (UTC) ::"i'm not sure how it violates any policy if it has been accepted on multiple wikias. I'm wondering if the policy for this site is more strict then regular wikia sites." JS Review is for security review not for ToU/CP review, so just because it was approved doesn't mean its allowed by the ToU/CP. --'Sophie' 15:38, August 26, 2018 (UTC) I have physically seen the ads on pages with that code, though. Besides the point anyway, if you don't like it i can remove it from all the wikis i have admin over. It was not really something i wrote but it gets thrown around quite a lot as the sites i frequent have little to no understanding of code in general. Myself only having simple html/lua knowledge i have built upon while creating scripts and content for fun. Anyway, most of the javascript from people like me (before i learned enough to atleast understand and write simple javascript) simply copy stuff and hope it works, lol. There's the assumption that because it is approved, it is legit. which i assumed to this day, too. Anyway, what you say is probably true regarding other plugins, as it hides the discord integrator but honestly i prefer it like that. I'm sure i can turn the siderail discord box off somewhere if i read the script. Plus i'd rather just use the script then then debate its legality regarding the ToS with an admin. Been the admin in that role before, although a different context and it's rather silly/pointless and just disrespectful to staff. Furthermore, if i want to make changes i can just fork it and do what i want, i guess. Doubt i'd need to, considering its function is basic. Anyway, i will move over to the plugin mentioned ( Tbh, i would have just used that to begin with, never appeared in search though , so thanks for finding that for me - assumingly because it's a whole word side bar / rail module terms didn't find it properly? ) on the sites i have admin over and notify the site owner of the particular one i got the idea from that it was in violation of the ToS and roll it over to the plugin I might as well suggest, maybe a notification mentioning the screening is for malicious code only, intentional or not And that making sure the script applies with the ToS is the coders responsibility. Thanks to both of you for answering all my questions. Have a nice day. ShinyAfro (talk) 07:19, August 27, 2018 (UTC) :You can suggest things to staff . --'Sophie' 07:27, August 27, 2018 (UTC)